Cameos
Cameos are pictures or references to Nitrome games, that appear in other games. A cameo can be a direct reference, like a character appearance, enemy from another game, or an image, or an indirect reference, like a quote mentioning the game or elements of it. Cameos appear in many Nitrome games. Below is a list of Cameos that appear in Nitrome games. Cameos of the Hot Air Series Hot Air cameos in Sandman A realistically rendered Hot Air (Or a similar Hot Air Balloon) appears in the background of certain levels tied to the ground, starting at Stage 04 pit stop File:Hot2.PNG|Hot Air's appearance in Sandman Hot Air cameos in Chick Flick Hot Air's Head appears as an item that sometimes falls from the sky and is worth 500 points when trampolined into the Nest. Hot Air Tanked Up On the track Desert Heat, Hot Air's Face appears on the wings, and the hull of crashed planes. File:Plane Crash.jpg|Hot Air's Head on the crashed Plane Hot Air cameos in Off the Rails Hot Air's Face appears sometimes on a Water Tower. Hot Air in Final Ninja Octoboss appears on a neon sign. File:Modern_Art.PNG|The Octoboss on a neon sign Hot Air cameos in Onekey Hot Air's "Head" appears carved in stone sometimes. File:Hot_air_in_stone.png|Hot Air's Head carved in a stone Hot Air cameos in Nebula Big Daddy Bombs are a reference to the Hot Air 2 boss Big Daddy. Hot Air cameos in Cosmic Cannon Hot Air's "Head" appears as a ball. File:Hot3.PNG|Hot Air as a ball Hot Air cameos in Mega Mash Octoboss appears on walls in some Ninja themed levels. File:Octoboss_Cameo.jpg|The Octoboss on the walls Cameos of Sandman Sandman cameos in Chick Flick In level 2, 3 Sleepwalkers appear in the background in the desert. File:Chick_Flick_Sleepwalkers.jpg|The Sleepwalkers appearing in Chick Flick Sandman cameos in Feed Me! On level 14, Thorny Pavilion, the trees from Sandman appear green. Sandman cameos in Gift Wrapped The Sleepwalkers appear on wrapping paper in Christmas themed outfits. File:Sand.PNG|A small section of the wrapping paper Cameos of Chick Flick Chick Flick cameos in Sandman On some level, the Squirrels and a Chick appear on a tree. Chick Flick cameos in Skywire The Red Squirrel and the Gray Squirrel appear as robotic enemies, and they are seen bouncing a Robotic Chick. File:Chick.PNG|The Skywire Enemy Chick Flick cameos in Gift Wrapped The Chicks appear on some gift wrap. File:Chick2.PNG|The Chicks on some Gift Wrap Cameos of Roly Poly Roly Poly cameos in Skywire Robo-Roly Poly appears as a enemy on Level 14. File:Roly.PNG|The Robo-Roly Poly Cameos of Feed Me! Feed Me cameos in Steamlands On the level Richocets, the player can buy a red, black, and orange Feed Me Flag. F8.png|The Red Feed Me Flag Cameos of Skywire Skywire cameos in Super Treadmill A Skywire Cable Car is an object in Day 11. The word SKYWIRE can be seen on a Double Decker Bus also on Day 11. Skywire cameos in Frost Bite 2 When the player loses all four lives, a newspaper picture will appear, and there is a article on Skywire with the headline "SKYWIRE: KIDS RIDE FREE see page 7". File:The Daily Frost.jpg|The Daily Frost Cameos of Toxic Toxic cameos in Off the Rails A Hovering Robot appears behind a "Keep Out" Sign on some levels. File:Hov.png|The Hovering Robot behind the Sign Toxic cameos in Rubble Trouble Moscow There is a destroyable structure called Toxic Waste that has the face of the yellow-suited man on it. Toxic Waste.png|The structure Cameos of Off the Rails Off the Rails cameos in Skywire VIP The Cacti appear as Bean People. Off the Rails cameos in Rubble Trouble Tokyo A playable level of Off the Rails is on a big screen in the last level Cameos of Square Meal Square Meal cameos in Skywire The trolls sometimes appear as cable car passengers. Square Meal cameos in Onekey The face of the troll appears sometimes on a block. Square Meal cameos in Frost Bite 2 A Troll appears a Snowman sometimes. Square Meal cameos in Super Treadmill A Blue Troll appears on Day 10 and Day 27 Cameos of Twang Twang cameos in Onekey Black Balls face is etched in some blocks. File:Untitled_picture_2.png|Black Ball's face in a block Twang cameos in Cosmic Cannon Black Ball appears as a ball. Cameos of Jack Frost Jack Frost cameos in Frost Bite 2 Jack Frost (Character) appears frozen sometimes in a block of ice. File:Jack_Frost_Ice.jpg|Jack Frost in an Ice Crystal Cameos of Snow Drift Snow Drift cameos in Frost Bite 2 The Yeti appears sometimes frozen in a block of ice. File:Yeti_Ice.jpg|The yeti in an Ice crystal in Frost Bite 2 Cameos of Dirk Valentine Dirk Valentine cameos in Final Ninja Zero Twice in Final Ninja Zero can the player intercept messages from Monty. Level 15 File:Dirk1.png|Level 15's message from Monty Level 18 On level 18, when the player goes down a drop to the left of a generator, they get another message from Monty. File:Dirk2.png|The Message on level 18 Dirk Valentine cameos in Skywire VIP Dirk Valentine appears as a Bean Person. Cameos of Magneboy Magneboy cameos in Frost Bite 2 Magneboy appears as a Snowman in some levels. Magneboy cameos in Rustyard Magneboy appears in the ground sometimes. Magneboy cameos in Super Treadmill Magneboy appears holding various videogame consoles. Magneboy cameos in Chisel 2 Magneboy's head appears dressed as a pirate on level 3. Cameos of Cheese Dreams Cheese Dreams cameos in Chisel 2 The Moon appears as the planet on level 5. Cheese Dreams cameos in Cosmic Cannon The Moon appears as a ball. Also, the Cannon is also from Cheese Dreams. Cheese Dreams in Small Fry The Moon appears in the sky throughout the whole game. Moon in Small Fry.jpg|The Moon in Small Fry Cheese Dreams cameos in Chisel 2 The Moon appears as the planet on level 5. Cameos of Knuckleheads Knuckleheads cameos in Cosmic Cannon The Green Angry ball appears as a ball. Cameos of Ice Breaker Ice Breaker cameos in Frost Bite 2 The Vikings make their first appearance frozen in ice on some levels. Ice Breaker cameos in Double Edged The Hammer is the same hammer used by the Vikings. Cameos of Twin Shot Twin Shot cameos in Double Edged There is a statue of an Angel. The helmet worn by the Spartan is similar to the helmet worn by the Helmet Dark Thing. Twin Shot cameos in B.C. Bow Contest An Angel appears as the mystery character. Twin Shot cameos in Steamlands On the level The Mirror of Venus, the player can buy a red, black, and orange Twin Shot flag. Twin Shot cameos in Nitrome Must Die There is a gun in Nitrome Must Die called Twin Shot. It shoots an arrow which goes in a straight path. Cameos of Double Edged Double Edged cameos in Cold Storage The Behemoth's hand appears in the ice sometimes. Double Edged cameos in Twin Shot 2 A Spartan appears as the secret characters which comes with the cheats 'n' treats. Cameos of Magic Touch Magic Touch cameos in Castle Corp The Wizard appears on the front of the Magic for Dummies book, just with a yellow wand. Cameos of Rockitty Rockitty cameos in Chisel Rockitty's spaceship can be seen on level 27. Cameos of Pixel Pop Pixel Pop cameos in Rubble Trouble Tokyo The Hero from level 1 and the dinosaur from level 2 are seen in level 2 of the game. Cameos of Nanobots Nanobots cameos in Final Ninja Zero A picture of a Nanobot can be seen on some of the blocks. Nanobot cameo.jpg|The Nanobot in Final Ninja Zero Cameos of Flipside Flipside cameos in Fault Line In the ending screen of Fault Line, the image of a Flipside Racer is seen on one of the computer screens. Flipside cameo.jpg|A Flipside Racer in Fault Line Cameos of Final Ninja Zero Final Ninja Zero cameos in Rubble Trouble Tokyo In Level 22, a screen can be seen with Takeshi running and the words "Final Ninja". Below it shows another screen advertizing sushi. Final Ninja Zero cameos in Nitrome Must Die In Nitrome Must Die, there is a gun called ninja star, which shoots ninja stars at enemies. Category:Game Components Category:Lists